Un Amor Encantado
by NADESHKO TAISHO
Summary: Kagome y Sesshomaru se conocen desde niños por designios de sus padres y aunque al principio no se llevaban bien con el tiempo nacera el amor aunque tendrán varios obstáculos que vencer y varios enemigos que vencer que pasara con ellos y su amor ¿lograran vencer las adversidades?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Un trato que cumplir y muchos veranos

-Habia una vez un rey de nombre Sosuke que gobernaba un reino muy grande y poderoso y pese a todas sus riquezas el rey estaba muy triste pues estaba embejesiendo y no tenia ningun hijo que heredar el trono y un dia para su felicidad le nacio una hija, una princesa a quien se le dio el nombre de Kagome.

Reyes y reinas llegaron de todas partes con regalos para niña, entre ellos se encontraba la viuda del rey Inu no taisho, la reina Irasue y su unico hijo el principe Sesshomaru, fue entonces cuando al rey Sosuke y la reina Irasue se les ocurrio la gran idea de que a Sesshomaru y a Kagome se reunieran todos los veranos con el fin de que algun dia se enamoraran y así unieran sus reinos para siempre pero en forma sinientra alguien tramaba otro plan el malvado hechizero Naraku, el nacimiento de Kagome tenia poco significado para él pues se estaba preparando para tomar el reino de Sosuke por medio de artes oscuras, en bisteras de su atentado Sosuke cayo sobre el y los poderos de Naraku fueron hechados a las tinieblas aun cuando muchos pedian que se le ejecutara el hechizero solo fue desterrado.

Naraku: Aun no he acabado contigo Sosuke un dia recuperare mis poderes y cuando eso suceda todo cuanto poses y amas sera mio.

Muchos pensaron que el rey Sosuke habia sido demasiado benevolente pero con el tiempo la amenaza se fue olvidando y todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en ese verano no muy distante cuando Sesshomaru y Kagome se conocieran.

Myoga: ¡Ya viene! jijiji eso es ¡ya vienen!

-El rey Sosuke da la orden a su guardia de detenerse y dirigirse hacia la entrada del palacio de la reina Irasue llendo a la cabeza del grupo y junto a él la princesa Kagome la cual tiene la edad de 5 años y lo mira extrañada. En eso el anciano Myoga toca una trompeta para dar aviso de su legada pero la trompeta se haya atascada pues dentro de ella se encuetra un pequeño gorrión que sale disparado hacia la reina Irasue que esta parada en la entrada junto con Sesshomaru un niño de 9 años de edad esperando al rey Sosuke y la princesa Kagome cuando le cae en la cabeza el gorrión a la reina Irasue.

Rey Sosuke: ¡Querida Irasue! Encantadora como siempre

Reina Irasue: Jajaja Un gorrión

Rey Sosuke: ¿Y quien este jovencito que tenemos aqui? (le guiña un ojo) El principe Sesshomaru sin duda

Reina Irasue: (le responde el guiño) Bienvenido a nuestro reino estimado Sosuke y tambien tu princesa ¡que linda!

-Kagome ve a su padre con ojos de extrañesa y el solo hace que ella de unos pasos hacia y lanzadole ojos de aprobación-

Reina Irasue: Vamos Sesshomaru ¡querido ve!

Sesshomaru: Madre

Reina Irasue: Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru se acerca a Kagome con desgano y ella tambien se acerca con un poco de timides

Sesshomaru: Hola princesa Kagome muchos gusto en conocerte

Kagome: (Ella gira los ojos y luego se inclina) El gusto es mio principe Sesshomaru

-Sesshomaru se aleja corriendo hacia su madre pero ella lo detiene- ha ha ha- negativamente y el regresa hacia Kagome y le besa rapidamente la mano y luego se limpia la boca-

Sesshomaru: cuesta creer que tenga que pasarme todo el verano aguantadola

-Ella se pone en guardia para luego enderesarse-

Kagome: Es un malciado

Sesshomaru: Es insoportable

-Ambos voltean a ver a sus respectivos padres señalandose mutuamente con desagrado-

Sesshomaru y Kagome: Mejor me agarro una enfermedad

Sesshomaru: Me alegra que estes bien

Kagome: Me place estar aqui

Sesshomaru y Kagome: Que desilusón

Sesshomaru y Kagome: Yo no le encuentro ninguna diverción

-Ya dentra del castillo los niños se fueron a "jugar" y los reyes conversaban

Reina Irasue: Parece que los niños se entienden

Rey Sosuke: A un arreglo abremos de llegar

Reina Irasue: A eso aspiro yo presisamente

Rey Sosuke: Somo dos genios

Reina Irasue: Para negociar ¡que bien es coinsidir!

Rey Sosuke: No hay mas que discutir

Reina Irasue: Cuanta ilusión

Rey Sosuke: A esto llamo yo

Reina Irasue: Unirnos y solución

Asi fueron pasando los años 5 para ser sinceros

Rey Sosuke: No pierdas tiempo hija mia que Sesshomaru nos esta esperando

Kagome: No tengo nada listo aun y el viaje a mi me enferma

Reina Irasue: Apurate hijo mio (Sesshomaru estaba distarando flechas a un dibujo de Kagome) que falta de respeto

Sesshomaru: si me haces que la bese yo me enfermo te lo prometo

Rey Sosuke: Un dia tendremos un gran compremiso (llegando al puerto y bajando del barco junto con Kagome)

Reina Irasue: ¡Oh! Magnifico

-En eso Sesshomaru junto con su gran amigo Inuyasha le lanzan un jitomate a Kagome con una resortera golpendo el barco y salpicandola a ella y respondiendo con una cara de enojo-

Sesshomaru: Ni a sol ni a sombra nos deja tanquilos

Kagome: Aguarden por mi

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru apresurate

Sesshomaru y Inuyasha salen corriendo y suben a una pequeña casita arriba de un arbol y subel las escaleras

Sesshomaru: Para jugar yo siempre la esquivo

Inuyasha: Hn... Yo me pregunto si sabra leer (le muestra una hoja con la frase " NO SE PERMITEN NIÑAS")

Kagome: Porque me hacen sufrir

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha: No nos hagas reir

Kagome: Se arepentiran lo juro ( patea un palo que sube hasta donde estan los chicos y todo se viene abajo junto con los chicos y todo cae sobre ella pues no le dio tiempo de correr)

Sesshomaru, Kagome y Inuyasha: Yo no le encuentro niguna diversión ( lo dicen mientras Kagome se va con su padre montada en su caballo con un brazo inmovilizado,un ojo morado y ambas piernas tambien bien vendadas y casi inmovilizadas junto con una mirada de desaprovación mientras que a Sesshomaru con un brazo inmovilizado y una venda en la cabeza y Inuyasha con la cabeza bien vendada y una pierna inmovilizada mientras la reina Irasue los regañaba a los dos)

Los reyes seguian insistiendo en reunirlos todos los veranos asi pasaron 4 años más con una joven Kagome de 14 años que no queria bajar de la carroza y joven Sesshomaru de 18 que no bajaba de un arbol

Sesshomaru: A ella le encanta que nos disfrazemos y con los guardias le encanta coquetear

Inuyasha: Finalmente pareciera que ella te gusta

Sesshomaru: No digas estupideses ya que ni yo le puedo ganar en los naipes

Inuyasha: cambiando de conversación

Sesshomaru: ven me vas ayudar a ganar

Sesshomaru reta a Kagome a una partida de naipes y pone a Inuyasha a ver el juego de Kagome para poderle ganar al fin

Sesshomaru: Tres sietes y dos diez

Kagome: Yo gano otra vez

Sesshomaru y Inuyasha: ¡que condenación!

Kagome: A esto llamo al fin diversión

Sesshomaru acompaña a Kagome en la carroza para tomar el barco de regreso a su reino y mientras ella no lo ve molestarla un poco mientras no lo ve ya abordando el barco Kagome le lanza un jitomate a Sesshomaru que golpea la carroza pero lo salpica a él desquitandose asi lo de años atras. Mientras tanto los padres de ellos por medio de cartas se comunican.

Rey Sosuke: Que hago si Kagome se reusa

Reina Irasue: Convensela

Los años volvian a pasar 6 hasta el momento y sus padres los iban a buscar hasta sus cuartos ellos tenian que pararse detras de la pueta para impedir su entrada pues Kagome con sus 20 años y Sesshomaru con 24 ya estaban listos

Sesshomaru y Kagome: Desde nuestra tierna infancia esta boda sea planeado y verano tras verano

Sesshomaru: Todo cuanto hicieron al empujar

Kagome: Y nuestro futuro matrimonial

Sesshomaru: Hay muchas mejores que Kagome

Kagome: Pero es muy inmaduro, al verlo solo hace que me estremesca y oirlo hablar me llena de emoción

Sesshomaru: Era apenas un patito feo y ahora en un cisne ya se ha convetido.

Kagome: Es un placer estar aqui

Sesshomaru: Nunca me imagine que fueras tu la persona con quien siempre yo soñe, a esto llamo yo

Kagome: A esto llamo yo

Mientras ellos se reencontraban el rey Sosuke y la reina Irasue espiaban de cerca por una pequeña puerta y cuando Sesshomaru y Kagome se tomaban de las manos a bailar sin musica ellos salian de su escondite

Sosuke y Irasue: A esto llamo yo un romanse muy bien preparado

Al decir esto todos los sirvientes entran a arreglar el salon para dar el aviso del matrimonio entre Sesshomaru y Kagome pero ellos estaban mas consentados el uno del otro que no se percataban de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Kagome: A esto llamo yo

Sesshomaru: A esto llamo yo

Sesshomaru y Kagome: A esto llamo yo amor

Y sellan su gran y profundo amor con un tierno beso.


	2. el gran amor y el regreso del mal

hola chicas perdonen la tardanza pero como les dije en facebook me cambie de casa y me quede sin internet pero ya estoy de regreso me sorprendi mucho cundo no vi ni un solo review pero a lo mejor no lo han podido leer bueno animos arriba a continuar con este fanfic.

los personajes no me petenecen son de la gran mangaka Rumiko takahashi solo los uso para sacar a lka luz mis historias y ustedes puedan decirme que tan buena o mala soy ok.

Las palabras dentro de "" son los pensamientos de los personajes.

El gran amor empieza y el regreso del mal

Sesshomaru: Preparen la ceremonia de bodas.

Todos las personas que se encontraban en el gran salón dieron un gran grito de alegria y los reyes de ambos reinos juntaban sus manos como el sello de un perfecto plan que salio a la perfección hasta...

Kagome: Esperen detengan todo.

Todo el salon incluso los reyes se quedaron paralizados por la interrupción de la pricesa esperando saber cual era el problema pero nadie se atrevia a decir nada hasta que Sesshomaru decidio romper el silencio...

Sesshomaru: que sucede eres hermosa, eres todo lo que yo buscaba ¿cual es el problema Kagome?

Kagome: muchas gracias tu tambien lo eres pero...

Sesshomaru: ¿Pero que?

Kagome: Mi belleza es la unica razon por la que me haz pedido matrimonio ¿no hay alguna otyra cosa?

Kagome volteo a ver a su querido padre y el le dio una cara y una muestra de negación mostrando que estaba de su parte en la decición que ella tomara.

Reina Irasue: Sesshomaru dile que mas vez en ella anda dile...

Sesshomaru: Hn... que mas quieren que diga...

El unico ruido que se escucho en el salón fue un sonido de negación de su mas fiel sirviente y consejero Jaken y el sollozo de la reina Irasue donde daba a entender que todo se hayaba perdido

0-0-0-0-0-0

Rey Sosuke: Lo intentamos Irasue nadie puede decir que no hicimos todo lo necesario

Reina Irasue: Si, rey Sosuke asi lo hicimos (dijo entre sollozos la pobre reina Irasue sin dejar de mostrar su rostro serio y sin emociones aparentemente)

Rey Sosuke: Despidete Kagome

Kagome: Adios reina Irasue muchas gracias por todo...

Rey Sosuke: ¡Nada más!

Kagome: Adios principe Sesshomaru.

la reina Irasue le mando una mirada fria a su hijo que supo entender lo que queria que hiciera.

Sesshomaru: Adios princesa.

y al decir esto tanto el rey Sosuke y Kagome se alejaban montando a sus respectivos caballos no sin antes que Kagome volteara para atras para ver por ultima vez a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo sin que el la viera por ultima vez para luego voltear la cabeza de manera mas orgullosa posible sin notar que esa acción sacaba una de las lagrimas de la joven princesa

Reina Irasue: Tantos años de planeacion para nada y todo fue en vano hijo mio.

0-0-0-0-0

Jaken: ¿Que mas quieren que diga? Es mi belleza la unica razón por la que me haz pedido matrimonio te pregunta ella y vas y le respondes ¿que mas quieren que diga? perdone por lo que voy a decirle señor Sesshomaru pero a mi pensar fue un completo idiota.

Mientras Sesshomaru hablaba con Jaken descuda su juego de ajedrez e Inuyasha discretamente le hace trampa moviendo dicimulada mente su reina.

Inuyasha: Te toca mover Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: Perdonen no supe que decirle en ese momento...

Inuyasha: Solo una cosa más ¡perdiste a tu reina!

Sesshomaru: ¿Que ya son dos en un día? no puede pasarme esto a mi el gran Sesshomaru...

Jaken: Piense señor Sesshomaru tiene que ver más en la princesa Kagome que solo su gran y perfecta belleza...

Sesshomaru se le queda viendo a Jaken con ojos de suma frialdad al decir cosas como esas de la mujer de la que se habia enamorado pues noto cierto todo dulcificado en el modo de hablar de Jaken al decir sobre de gran belleza de SU Kagome

Sesshomaru: Ella es tan... y despues es muy... en pocas palabras ella es... me entiendes ¿verdad Jaken?

Jaken: en verdad no señor...

Sesshomaru: Ya lo veran le demostrare a Kagome cuanto la amo ¡Jaque mate!

Inuyasha y Jaken solo ven a Sesshomaru con ojos de confucción uno por la forma en que hablaba su señor y otro por la forma en que le gano en el ajedrez

0-0-0-0-0

Ya en el carruaje el rey Sosuke hablaba con su querida hija mientras su carruaje era visto desde lejos por un viejo enemigo el que Kagome desconocia por completo.

Naraku: A llegado la hora Sosuke todo cuanto tienes y amas sera solo mio.

Rey Sosuke: No te entiendo Kagome que más querias que el te dijiera

Kagome: Padre, necesito saber que el me ama, que me ama por quien soy y no por como me veo

el carruaje se detiene repentinamente y ese acto preocupa al rey Sosuke que intrigado habre la puerta y darce cuenta que uno de sus hobres señala un punto en el camino

Rey Sosuke: Kagome ¡quedate adentro y no salgas para nada!

Kagome obedece esa orden de su padre un poco intrgada mientras que el rey Sosuke ve a la distancia a aquel hombre que tiempo atras exilio de su reino para luego ver como ese hombre se transforma en una gran monstruo inponente ante sus propios ojos pues estaba listo para atacar...

0-0-0-0-0

La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente las ventanas del castillo y Sesshomaru le daba la rebancha a Inuyasha en el ajedrez de pronto la puerta del estudio donde se encontraban se abre de par en par dejando entrar un viento tan fuerte que sacude las hojas de los libros que se encontraban en el escritorio de aquel estudio y un rayo que cae deja ver la silueta de un soldado que al verse a salvo cai al suelo dejando a Jaken y a Inutyasha totalmente desconcertados mientras que Sesshomaru corre a su ayuda...

Sesshomaru: Eres uno de los hombres del rey Sosuke más bien dicho el capítan de la guardia que ha pasado dime...

Capitan: Fuimos... atacados... por un gran animal... el rey...

y así por cosa cruel del destino la vida de el capítan del rey Sosuke murio en los brazos del joven principe fue casi intantaneo la reaccion de sesshomaru dejo el cadever de aquel hombre y salio despavorido tomando su espada y su caballo sin oír los gritos de su fiel sirviente Jaken...

Sesshomaru: Espero llegar a tiempo, por todos los dioses que nada le haya pasado a Kagome.

Sesshomaru va a toda velocidad sobre su fiel caballo llegando a donde se encontraba el carruaje del rey Sosuke totalmente volteado el con la firme esperanza que el amor de su vida se encontrara inconciente en su interior hace todo lo posible por mirar dentro del carruaje y descubre que su amada no esta dentro de el, él gira sobre sus talones esperando visualizar a su princesa pero lo unico que encuentra es el collar que le regalo cuando era tan solo una bebe, ere un collar en forma de corazón que en el centro tenia una pequeña estrella brillando como solo lo sabia hacer Kagome desde el fondo de su corazon solo pudo gritar su nombre esperando que ella contestara...

Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOME! contesta por favor ¡KAGOME! donde estas...

A unos cuantos metros de él pudo oír los quejidos de dolor de alguien en sus adentros esperaba que los quejidos no fueran de su amada pero fue grande su sorpresa al encontar a padre de ella malherido y casi moribundo...

Sesshomaru: Rey Sosuke ¿que fue lo que paso?

Rey Sosuke: ¡oh! Sesshomaru, fui tan... nos ataco... un gran animal...

Sesshomaru: ¿Que es lo que dice rey Sosuke?¿Donde esta Kagome?

Rey Sosuke: Él se... la llevo... Sesshomaru... no es lo que parece... no es lo que parece...

Y con esas palabras el rey Sosuke partio para el otro mundo dejando a un Sesshomaru totalmente desconcertado y triste por la muerte del padre de su unico amor...

Sesshomaru: ¡KAGOMEEE!

0-0-0-0-0

Naraku: Vamos Kagome no te deprimas mi princesa, el hechizo no es eterno apenas salga la luna...

en el momento que el menciono la luna esta hiba dibujandose en el lago donde se encontraba un hermoso cisne mirando como el dibujo de la luna quedaba debajo de ella y la luna sobre ella... y pocoo a poco este hermoso cisne se iba tranformando en la princesa Kagome y esta al recuperar su apariencia humana iba saliendo del agua hacia la orilla

Naraku: Claro que para que eso suceda tu tienes que estar en el agua y cuando la luz de la luna toca tus alas... tu simplemente...

Kagome volteo a ver a ese hombre con cierta sorpresa...

Naraku: Mira Kagome no me gusta verte sufrir... bueno para ser sincero sin tal vez un poco, pero lo que realmente quiero es el reino de tu querido padre...

Kagome: Entonces tomalo tienes suficiente poder anda hazlo...

Naraku: No, ya lo he intentado, no toda tu vida luchas por robar algo y luego mantenerlo así... pero si me caso con la unica heredera al trono, osea tú, gobernaremos el reino de tu padre juntos legalmente rey y reina ¿entiendes eso?

Kagome: ¡JAMÁS!

Naraku: ¡Espera!¿A donde vas? apenas la luna se vaya del lago, es decir de esconda volveras a ser un cisne, no importa donde estes y no tienes a donde ir.

dicho esto la podre de Kagome cae de rodillas en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente mientras que el malvado de Naraku se aleja riendose de el dolór de la pobre princesa mientras que ella es observada con suma tristeza por una tortuga y una rana...

0-0-0-0-0

Jaken: Señor Sesshomaru los musicos estan inconfomes...

Sesshomaru: Lo se Jaken pero necesito practicar

Jaken: De mi no va oír ninguna queja señor creo que me parecera algo divertido

Sesshomaru: El gran animal jamás dejara ir a Kagome sin resistencia alguna debo estar preparado

Jaken: Cree que aún siga con vida mi señor

Sesshomaru: Estoy más que seguro Jaken ella tiene que seguir con vida

Jaken: Perdone que se lo diga mi señor pero la pricesa Kagome no volvera, todo el reino lo sabe señor...

Sesshomaru: Pues el reino se equivoca y se los demostrare ¡Listo Inuyasha!

Jaken: no vale mirar Inuyasha ¡vomos musicos a sus lugares

Musico 1: Señor Jaken somos musicos no animales

Jaken: Los sirvientes tienen el día libre teniamos que usar a alguien

Músico1: somos artistas no bestias

Sesshomaru: no se preocupen son inofensivas no les pasara nada

músicos: no se confundan que no somos animales el nos pidio hacer este papel aunque nos paresca humillante que se le va a hacer

Jaken: vamos quiero que actuen bien su papel y quiero que rugan ferozmente entendido, árqueros listos preparen y fuego

al tiempo a ambos se les quitaron las vendas que cubrian su ojos y Sesshomaru empezo a lanzar flechas a cuanto musico disfrazado veia mientras que Inuyasha tenia problemas con su arco y persegia solamente al musico dizfrazado de conejo que era el mas bajito y con mas razón el más rapido. mientras que la corte real tomaba el té el la terraza junto con la reina Irasue

Reina Irasue: Día con día, mi pobre hijo se la pasa solo practicando solo para así poder encontrar a Kagome se la pasa pensando en ella todos los días

en eso sobre mas mesas va corriendo un musico disfrazado de pato huyendo de las flechas del principe

Músico 2: Deje eso majestad el nos usa a todos com sus blancos

Jaken: 10 segundos

todos los musicos ya todos llenos de puntos color naranja por cada vez que les disparaba el principe Sesshomaru pues todos seguian corriendo en eso Sesshomaru diviso a el musico vestido de conejo y disparo una sola fleca hacia el

Jaken: 5 segundos, cuantro, tres, dos. uno, tiempo

el tiempo se habia acabado todos los musicos se hacercaron para contar los puntos ganados en total pues cada musico o animal valia diferentes puntos

Jaken: bien señor Sesshomaru lleva 289 puntos a favor y Inuyasha, cero, nada y no se ve nada

pero mientras Sesshomaru y Jaken se hayaban distraidos Inuyasha aprovecho para hacer sus acostumbradas trampas tocando con la punta azul de su flecha rapida y visblemente los hombros y la cabeza del musico vestido de conejo

Jaken: bueno por ultimo y no menos importante 100 por el conojo ¡oh! santo cielo

Inuyasha: Bueno Jaken anotalo 300 contra 289 puntos

Sesshomaru: Espera un momento Jaken no lo anotes todavia, podria darse la vuelta un momento parece que te volvi a ganar Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Hn... no te confies Sesshomaru se necesita mas que buena punteria para eso necesitas mucho valor para afrontar lo que viene

Jaken: Ya que parece que sabes mas sobre valor por que no aceptas una ronda de lanza y atrapa con mi señor

Inuyasha: Por mi esta bien que te parece a ti la idea Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Por mi esta bien ¿Vamos Inuyasha?

la ronda empezo el lanzar y atrapar consiste que uno de los adversarios tome una espada y la lanze contra de el otro openente y este a su vez atrape la espada y vuelva a lanzar la espada y corte una fruta o un objeto que se encuetra sobre la cabeza del primero que lanzo

todo salio a la perfección ninguno de los dos fallo en su objetivo pero despues de eso Sesshomaru volteo a la lejania viendo el orizonte

Sesshomaru: Te encontrare Kagome no me rendire tan facil

0-0-0-0-0

Miroku: Y como te lo decia Shipoo usare estas ramas para ir por esas flores para la hermosa Kagome y entonces ella no va a parar de besarme

Shipoo: Si, ya lo se Miroku, puff te convertiras en un principe pero porque no le das mejor estas son muy bonitas

Miroku: No, quiero esas, quiero aquellas cuando Kagome vea lo mucho que me arriesge no va a querer soltarme

Shipoo: Si lo que tu digas Miroku, pero tengo una pequeña progunta

esta pregunta llegaba justo cuando miroku se lanzaba hacia un estanque donde habia dos peligrosos cocodrilos

Shipoo:¿Como vas a regresar?

pero no le dio ni tiempo para pensarlo pues cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba valanciandoce de un lado para otro tratando de esquivar las peligrosas mordidas de los cocodrilos y cuando se dio cuenta que ya no se balanceaba fue cuando noto que Kagome sostenia la rama que hacia que se balancease

Kagome: Estas bien Miroku ¿Que es lo que tratabas de hacer?

Shipoo: El penso que si lograba...

Miroku: ¡Oh! solo queria darte esas hermosas flores Kagome

Kagome: Te estas haciendo el listo de nuevo Miroku

Miroku: Solo pense que necesitabas un lindo detalle para sentirte mejor

Kagome: Y tú necesitas un beso..

Miroku: ¡Listo! entonces hagamoslo

Kagome: Sabes que estoy hechizada

Miroku: Mi beso rompera el hechizo

Shipoo: Ya dejala en paz Miroku

Kagome: Solo puedo besar al hombre que realmente amo y entonces...

Miroku: Si lo se él debe hacer un voto de eterno amor...

Kagome: Y probarlo al mundo entero

Miroku: Y que crees que estaba tratando de hacer con las flores y esos dos cocodrilos casi comiendome

Kagome: Shipoo ayudame a hacerlo entender

Shipoo: Ya lo he intentado Kagome y aun asi lo sige haciendo

Kagome: Si tan solo pudiera yo romper el hechizo que pesa sobre mi, correria hacia el sin demorar, Sesshomaru tu me tienes que encontrar aqui espero no te hayas rendido ya, por mas que para siempre en mi corazón tu siempre vas a estar aun así te siento tan cerca de mi auque no sepa donde estas realmente

Sesshomaru: Por mas que para siempre Kagome yo siempre sere todo tuyo, aunque no nos podamos ver yo siempre contigo estoy

Kagome: No hay nada hoy ni nunca que se interponga en nuestra más grande felicidad

Sesshomaru: Nuestro gran amor durara hasta la eternidad ya que por más que para siempre

Kagome Por mas que para siempre

Sesshomaru: Prometo serte fiel siempre

Kagome: Prometo serte fiel siempre

Kagome y Sesshomaru: El camino que me llevara hacia ti sin duda alguna lo voy a encontrar y por más que para siempre mi amor hacia ti tú siempre lo vas a tener asi sol nunca voy a estar

Kagome: Por mas que para siempre

Sesshomaru: Hasta mas que por siempre

Kagome: Y con tu amor jamás me volvere a sentir sola.


End file.
